The Final Test
by FanWriterWV
Summary: The Prisoner has escaped and the Village has been publicly exposed. Will he accept the challenge for one more test of his willpower?


He sat in the Colonel's office, watching, along with Thorpe, as Harold Wilson continued to face a barrage of questions from the press. The press conference had been scheduled in haste after having been cleared, the "D" notice over the Village Affair, as it was now called, having been lifted, provided fertile ground for questions, accusations, and conspiracy theories. He understood that a lot of people-from her Majesty on down-were, to put it mildly, none too pleased, and were now scrambling to either find out what was going on, or covering themselves, and everyone, from Wilson to Defense Secretary Denis Healey, was in the crossfire. Ironically, he'd been largely ignored.

"We are still trying to get more information," Wilson insisted. "Clearly, this operation had extended far beyond the scope of its original authority. As I told her Majesty, and said before Parliament, this is going to take some time..."

A BBC reporter shouted a question.

"No, this does not reflect any official position by the government. As I stated, this appears to have been a rogue operation. Those involved, those who have been apprehended, will be held accountable..."

It went like that for several more minutes. Finally, the Colonel got up and switched the set off.

"Well, I think that went about as well as we could have expected," The Colonel said. "Wouldn't you agree, Thorpe?"

"It could have gone better," Thorpe replied.

The Colonel looked at him. "What do you think?"

He looked back. "He did all right," he said. "More noise for the rumor mill."

"Yes, quite." The Colonel walked over to his desk, picking up a thick file with the words MOST SECRET and FOR YOUR EYES ONLY stamped on it.

"This is everything we've managed to salvage from the place since its destruction," The Colonel said. "Interrogation methods, security features...as you told us, some of it is quite bizarre. And, I know you're not going to like this, some of which may never be made public."

He began to get angry. "You gave me your word," he said. "I agreed to give testimony, more than once, before parliament, before secret committees, and now..."

"Please, old man, you have to understand it from our point of view." The Colonel looked t Thorpe. "Tell him," he said.

The normally quiet Thorpe nodded. "It's still a matter of national security," he said. "This is the sort of thing that could bring down governments, perhaps even the Monarchy. All of our legitimate operations could be exposed."

"Maybe they should be," he replied. He looked back at the Colonel. "Sir, I've shown you what the Village was like. How they destroyed peoples' individuality, who they were. They had the same plans for the rest of the country, maybe the world..."

"Which is why we have to be careful," The colonel said. "If they were as powerful as we think they were, they're going to have backup installations. They are going to retaliate. Even the Queen herself may be in danger. However...I think we do have a way to fight back."

His eyes narrowed. "And how is that?"

The Colonel looked thoughtfully at him. "We need to get at the heart of their operation. We need someone who's been there, who's managed to survive, who can work on the inside. Someone they know, perhaps even respect."

"Are you suggesting me?" he asked, astonished.

"It does make sense to have you as a double agent," Thorpe replied. "You go back in. Claim a position of leadership. Provide us with the means to end them."

"Are you so certain that can be done?" he asked, still skeptical, but beginning to see the possibility.

"It's the only approach that makes sense. You made some allies while you were there; the former Number Two, for example. We've already spoken to him, he's willing to work with us. So, what do you think? One last trip to the Village, or whatever it is now?"

He sat down. For months all he'd been able to think about was escape from that nightmare. But now, they were offering him a chance to stop them, once and for all. Genuine or not, it was a major opportunity.

One more mission. One final test...

But this was one he would not fail.


End file.
